A production system for producing fibre composite material components, in which linear guide paths to guide production units are arranged on both sides of a component mould is known from WO 2005/105 641 A2. Two production units are movably arranged on each of the guide paths and are used to apply fibre composite material to the component mould. The production system has a master-slave controller. The controller of one of the production units is formed as a master controller, whereas the controllers of the further production units are formed as slave controllers. The master controller defines a common time basis and, by means of the slave controllers, synchronises the movement of the machining heads of the production units. Because of the plurality of production units, the production system has high efficiency, but there is a constant need on the part of the customers to make the production of fibre composite material components even more efficient and flexible.